The recycling of plastic bottles, and in general of all containers made from this material, requires the solution of various problems linked in particular to the dimensions and shape of these bottles, their supply in bulk form and the need to subject them not only to washing but also to separate out contaminant bodies such as labels, stoppers and bases.
It also has to be borne in mind that the bottles are not always made from the same plastic material, since PVC is used in some cases and PET or other materials in other cases, which raises problems as regards their separation in terms of the material from which they are made.
At present there are very few machines able to wash and mutually separate bottles, or containers in general, supplied in bulk or to remove the contaminant bodies accompanying them and very few machines enabling identification of the bottles in terms of the plastic material from which they are made.
Those machines which do exist are structurally and operationally complex and somewhat inadequate from the point of view of efficiency and production capacity as they are able to process only a limited number of bottles at a time.